


What the rain knows.

by Yukiro



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fenders - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiro/pseuds/Yukiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders finds the rain in Kirkwall to be both annoying, yet relaxing, almost like a certain elf companion he has gotten to know since coming to the city. It could be said the two hate each other, yet deep down Anders cares. But does Fenris care more than he admits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the rain knows CH1

The sound was both infuriating and yet somehow calming all at the same time. Anders couldn't describe just how that made sense, but it just did. He wished it would stop, yet at the same time he was glad for it. Natural and beautiful, yet annoyingly loud.

That was how the rain always sounded in Darktown. Though this part of the city was always damp and wet, even when it wasn't raining, so it made little difference in the long scheme of things when it came to the sound of dripping water.

The day had been a slow one. To stay it had dragged on longer than he liked, would have been an understatement. His patients had come and gone as swiftly as the rats scurrying on the floor. There really had been a fair few people, but most of their illness' had been easily treatable. This left Anders with far fewer people to take care of as the day went on. In fact, he hadn't had another person come into the clinic for at least half an hour. Though it felt like much longer, it was hard to tell down in the darker streets of the city; if you could call them streets at all.

Drip.

Another drop of rainwater fell from the concrete roof above and landed down Anders neck, causing him to give an irritated cry of distress as he tried to worm his hand down the back of his neck to try and dry, and of course, warm it back up again.

“What are you doing, you idiot?” Came a familiar, cold voice from the doorway of the clinic, though Anders couldn't quite see who it was for the moment as he had his back turned and his hand still half way down his robes. He had to admit, he probably did look a little silly.

“This is foolish. I can take care of my own wounds, I do not need that mage to heal them.” Another familiar voice joined in with the first.

“Ah, Fenris... good to see-or hear you, too.” Anders said, rolling his eyes upwards. He turned around, and stopped fidgeting with the back of his neck, finally feeling content again without the coldness of the water upon it. “And Hawke... always a pleasure...” he said, trying to sound enthusiastic, though the woman called Hawke could likely tell he was forcing it.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them for a moment or two before Hawke sighed and finally helped Fenris further into the clinic. She brushed her raven-black hair out of her eyes and supported her elf companion onto one of the cots.

Anders could see that the snow-white haired elf had inured his leg, it was hard to miss the arrow stuck out of it. It would be an easy fix, really.

“I'll see you later, Fenris.” Hawke said as she gave Anders a wry look for a moment. “Sebastian wants my help with something, so I'll leave you to... his care.”

Anders winced as the female used that tone when she addressed him. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but she seemed to trust him enough with his healing spells. Anders put it down to the fact that Hawke's sister was also a mage, and thus Hawke wasn't as hateful towards mages as some people could be. Still, the woman was pro-Templar and to Anders, this wasn't a good thing.  
Though he admired her loyalty to not turn him into the Templar's, even if she disliked him being an apostate. He felt she was a hypocrite, but they all were, to some extent or other.

Anders watched as Fenris gave a nod of his head to the woman, though he seemed less than pleased with being left alone with Anders. The mage wondered why Fenris was even agreeing to it in the first place. The elf hated Anders a great deal more than even Hawke did.

“So...” Anders began as Hawke vanished out of the clinic, leaving Fenris and himself alone, “shall we take a look at your leg?” The arrow looked like it had wedged itself pretty deeply into the elven man's leg. How he had managed to get all the way down into Darktown and the clinic while walking on it, Anders could not imagine. He had to admit it was impressive, a lesser person would have passed out from pain.

'Then again, that is just like Fenris.' Anders thought to himself, shaking his head as a slight smirk spread over his face.

Fenris didn't appear as amused as Anders did, “what is so amusing, mage?” The elf snapped, giving the other man a sharp glare.

Shaking his head, Anders knelt down in front of the elf and glanced up at Fenris, “is everything I do a problem, Fenris?” He asked, light brown eyes showing his annoyance, though he kept his tone soft. He was a little irked that the elf always hated everything he would do, just because he was a mage, but at the same time he had come to care about the broody elf to some extent.

Fenris snorted, turned his head aside and folded his arms, “you are a mage,” he said simply, as if this alone was enough of a reason. Though after a moment, he relaxed a little and glanced back to Anders; who was of course even more irritated now than before. Fenris sighed, almost irritably as if he was the one who had been insulted, though he did offer a quiet, “though I do appreciate your aid with my wounds. I suppose.”

“You 'suppose'? Well, doesn't that make me feel all better.” Anders said, sarcastically. He took hold of the arrow and gave it a quick tug, pulling it free from the elf's leg. An act of defiance at the elf's insufferable attitude.

Fenris gave a pained growl, though before he could say or do anything to Anders; the mage had already put a hand over the wound and was in the process of healing the wound with his magic. “Sorry about that,” he said, almost smugly, “it'll heal up fine, and you should be able to walk on it again after a long rest.”

“You did that on purpose!” Fenris scowled, with anger.

Anders tried to hold back a chuckle, “of course, I had to pull it out otherwise your leg will rot with that thing in there.” He explained, his hands made a rather dramatic motion as he shrugged a little, “besides, if I went slow, it would have hurt you more.”

Fenris huffed and looked away from the mage again, his face turning slightly pink in colour. He had to admit, Anders might have a point. However his pride would never allow him to say so openly.

“Well then,” Anders began as he turned around, his back facing Fenris, “once you're rested you should be able to walk on it without too much trouble, but you'll want to take it easy for a while. In other words, no fighting, or exercise until I say so. Understand? I want you to stay in the clinic for now too, so I can keep an eye on it.”

Another huff came from Fenris. A sound of disapproval escaped the elven man's lips at the very notion.

“Or, you could limp your way back to that mansion you're squatting in, I suppose.” Anders continued, knowing full well what Fenris was thinking. It wasn't as though the two had known each other for too long, but Anders knew Fenris enough to know when he would rather suffer being in pain than to sit quietly in Anders company. Even for a moment.

It had been at least three years since the Deep road's adventure, which was long enough for the two to understand one another, even if it was only a little.

Giving Anders a dubious look, Fenris stood slowly, the pain shot through his leg which caused him to wince. Though he refused to cry out in pain. Even though the mage had been thorough with his spell, he had been right about not walking on it. Magic could heal most wounds, but that didn't mean it could take away the pain, or heal especially bad wounds fully. Time was still needed for wounds to properly heal up.

Anders gave a sigh as he watched Fenris force himself to take a couple of steps forward, limping.

When Fenris almost fell over, Anders rushed over to his side and just managed to catch the elf, offering his arm and shoulder for the other to lean upon.  
“I do not need your aid, mage,” Fenris, snapped, his cold eyes glared at Anders.

“You keep saying that, yet who was it that helped you just now?” Anders retorted, rolling his eyes upwards, “hate me all you like, but if you're not going to rest on a cot here, then you will need help getting home, and since there is no one else here right now, that means you are stuck with me. Like it or not, I am going to help you.” He said sharply.

Fenris seemed to give in, though not without a grumble of complaint. Anders knew the elf was less than pleased to have Anders help him even more so than he already had, but there really was little choice in the matter.

“Fine...” the elf said, reluctantly, “help me if you must.”


	2. What the rain knows CH2

Anders wasn't sure how long it had been, only that it had seemed like an eternity since Fenris had began to glare at him. It wasn't as if Anders had said anything in particular to the elf. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he had done anything at all, so then, why was Fenris glaring so intently at him for?  
  
It made the mage a little uneasy, not to mention the awkward silence mixed in with the tension. Just what was Fenris' problem this time? Anders had only popped over to check on the broody elf to make sure his leg was healing correctly and that he was in no pain. Yet Anders hadn't even spoken two words and already Fenris hated his every movement.  
  
Anders shifted on the spot awkwardly before glancing aside and rubbing his neck. 'This isn't awkward at all...' he thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
Justice, who had been quiet since the other day; was now complaining, 'if he is so ungrateful, then you should just let his leg fester. He hates all mages, you included. So why bother yourself with such a man?'  
  
Anders had to somewhat agree with Justice to some extent, but he wasn't heartless. Fenris could have turned him into the Templars at any time he so choose, yet he hadn't even so much as entertained the idea – or as far as Anders could tell, at any rate. After all the Templars had not yet arrested him.  
  
That had to account for something, right?  
  
“So...” Anders began, trying to break the silence, “how is your leg?”  
  
The glare continued from the elf, however he did give a grumbled response to Anders. He took that as a sign that Fenris was doing well enough. If the elf could act his usual annoying self, then he was recovering just fine. Still, Anders wanted to make sure.  
  
“Hawke was worried, so I offered to check up on you.” Anders offered, hoping Fenris would calm himself if he thought Hawke had sent Anders, and that it had not been his idea to check up on the moody elf.  
  
It worked, for now, and Fenris took his glare to one of the walls in the mansion. However the tension between them was still strong enough to slice it with a butter knife. Anders wondered if it would be this way forever. It wasn't as if he particularly minded if he was hated by most people, but for some odd reason, he wanted Fenris to accept him.  
  
“Careful, mage, that hurt. I swear you are doing it deliberately!” Fenris snapped, causing Anders to come back from his thoughts for a moment. He had accidentally hurt Fenris' leg while he untied the bandages around it.  
  
Anders gave an apologetic look, “sorry Fenris...” he said somewhat softly to the elf and proceeded to take better care with the bandages as he unwrapped them from the elf's leg.  
  
Once the bandages were off, Anders carefully checked Fenris' wound for any sign of infection. Once again, his healing had done a bang up job if he didn't say so himself. He did say so, of course. Anders had pride in his healing magic above all other spells he knew.  
  
“Looks like you'll be fine. My magic has done what it needed to do, though you'll still feel sore while walking, so it'll be best if you to stay off of it as much as you can.” Anders said putting the old cloth into one of the bins – which looked as though Fenris hadn't emptied in a few days. Though compared to the rest of the place, it seemed to matter very little. The mansion was just as run-down as it had been when Fenris first arrived in Kirkwall.  
  
Anders was positive that Fenris hadn't even cleaned up once in the couple of years he'd been here. He couldn't complain about Fenris' living conditions since his own were not that grand either, but still, part of Anders wanted to clean the place up. It was a matter of principle.  
  
Fenris watched Anders between narrowed eyes, he didn't trust the mage one little bit and having said mage snooping about the room as he was; annoyed the elf. “What are you plotting, mage?” He asked suspiciously, eyeing Anders warily.  
  
Anders raised a brow and glanced back to Fenris before shaking his head, “nothing, just wondering if you've ever cleaned this place up at all.” He muttered.  
  
“Don't see how that is any of your business,” the elf retorted.  
  
Anders sighed a bit before finally shrugging his shoulders and taking a few steps to the door. He paused and glanced over his shoulder to peer at Fenris, “it isn't, you're right.” He said with a sigh, “but I'm worried about your leg healing in this environment. It could get infected with all the dust, not to mention everything else that is lingering in this place. If anything happens to you, I'll be the one Hawke will blame.”  
  
Anders held back a smirk when he noticed Fenris' reaction. It was just what he had planned on happening. It was obvious for anyone who saw the elf's reactions towards the woman, that Fenris cared deeply about Hawke. She however, did not even notice the elf's feelings for her. To Hawke, Fenris was nothing more than a good friend. More than what Anders was towards her, at least. It made Anders a little jealous of the elf, but at the same time, he had began to accept the fact that Hawke barely trusted him enough to help him on occasion.  
  
Hawke had eyes only for Sebastian, who she hadn't long met, yet it was time enough for her to fall in love with him. Perhaps she liked chaste men more than the usual men that littered the city, Anders couldn't tell. Neither did he want to find out. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly true. Anders did want Hawke to accept him as a friend, but he knew not to force the issue. Besides, he had a lot to keep him busy.  
  
“Do whatever you want.” Fenris finally grumbled, annoyed that the mage always seemed to use Hawke against him.  
  
Anders nodded, and glanced around for a moment or two, “I'll just tidy up and clean this room.” He said, looking back to the elf. “At least then you can rest in a clean room, if nothing else.”


	3. What the rain knows CH3

It had been a few days since Anders had started to come over to the mansion that Fenris had squatted in. It was still a complete mess but Anders had managed to at least tidy the bedroom up a bit more since his first visit. He had even started to tidy some of the other rooms up, though there were still dead bodies here and there.  
  
He had moved most of the corpses into one of the unused rooms for now, though he truly wanted to remove them completely from sight. That would be an almost impossible task in high-town however. It was always busy here, even in the nights. Though it was a different kind of busy in the night, especially with the fake guards littering the streets.  
  
Anders figured he'd sort something out eventually, but for now he would worry more about Fenris' injured leg. The bodies weren't going anywhere and the mansion was big enough for them to be put far away from the bedroom and out of mind.  
  
Fenris was his usual scowling self when Anders came into the room and he ignored Anders attempts at being friendly as per-usual.  
  
Anders ignored the other man's attitude for the moment, he was becoming accustomed to such behaviour by now. “Well,” the mage began, “the bandages can come off now, but I still want you to take it easy.” He said softly, hoping the angry elf would listen for a change. He doubted it.  
  
A grunt was the only reply Anders received.  
  
Anders gave a slight sigh and began to take the bandages off of Fenris' leg, he was gentle with the process; something the elf hadn't expected, though he said no words of thanks to the mage. Neither for being gentle, nor for the actual assistance in healing his leg. He was too proud and much to stubborn for that.  
  
Anders gave Fenris' leg a very close look over, making sure it had healed correctly. He brushed a finger over the scarred skin, causing the elf to give a mumbled sound. Apparently Fenris' legs were a little sensitive. Anders found it amusing, though he did not say anything about it.  
  
Fenris' reaction amused Anders a lot though and he purposely touched the elf's leg again, the motion soft.  
  
"Will you stop that," the elf complained, his cheeks flushed somewhat. He gave an irritated sound and peered down at Anders in anger.  
  
The mage chuckled, "at least you know you have feeling in the leg again," he mused, "I needed to know how well it has healed and this is a good way to find out."  
  
The elf gave a look that could kill, "touch me like that again and I will cut you down, mage," he growled.  
  
Anders held up both hands, feigning ignorance of having tickled Fenris' leg. He gave a rouge grin to the elf, whom gave a large thwack to Anders' head with his fist.  
  
The mage held his head, groaning in pain, "it was just in jest! Can you not take a joke?" He complained. Though he knew the answer to that already.  
  
He made a move to stand, sighing as he waved off a glare from Fenris, "fine, fine. I'll leave you alone now, you shouldn't need 'the mage' any more. Maker knows we only ever do horrible things to people, right?" Anders said somewhat irritated as he began to march off. A hand on his robes yanked him back softly, much to his surprise.  
  
Fenris said nothing for a while and there was a rather awkward silence between them before the elf finally made a sound, “...thank you, mage...” he uttered.  
  
Anders wasn't too sure he had heard the elf properly, but he dared not ask Fenris to repeat himself. It was shock enough that he had thanked Anders for his healing magic.  
  
“You are welcome.” Anders said almost fondly, he gave Fenris a kind look that caused the elf to look aside in an awkward manner.  
  
“T-this doesn't mean I like you at all!” Fenris blurted out suddenly, “I'm just thankful I can stop relying on you!”  
  
Anders couldn't stifle a laughter, he held his hand to his lips in an attempt to hide the chuckle – but it was an effort made in vain.  
  
A growl escaped Fenris' lips as he glared at Anders, “what is so funny Anders!?”  
  
The mage shook his head, still chuckling, “no, it's nothing....” he paused, blinked once and looked back to the elf, “wait... did you just-”  
  
“N-no. I didn't. Go home already! Stupid mage!” Fenris shouted louder, a scowl clearly evident upon his features.  
  
Anders shook his head slowly while smiling to himself. He hadn't misheard at all. Fenris had finally called him by name. He mused over the fact all the way back to his clinic in Darktown. Somehow it made him oddly overjoyed.


	4. What the rain knows CH4

It was going to be one of those days. Anders could tell. There was something wrong with this whole situation, something that he just couldn't put his finger on. Hawke had asked him to join her, Fenris and Sebastian on a mission, and he had no idea why. He was rarely ever called to help her, and whenever he was asked, it usually ended up in an argument over mages. Yet today that hadn't happened, so far anyway.  
  
The mission itself wasn't that big of a deal and had started off fairly quiet. In fact, it was TOO quiet. Even Sebastian had said as much. They were in the home of the family who had betrayed Sebastian's own family and had them murdered. Or so the chantry man had told Hawke. Anders couldn't say he cared much for the man, nor his troubles. His talk of the chantry annoyed him, more so than Fenris and that said a lot.  
  
They hadn't gotten far in the house, when they noticed a woman down in a cellar. She was standing woozily near a large keg and appeared to be talking to someone, but there was no one there.  
  
They assumed she was merely drunk, though according to the Prince, she was never like this while he knew her. Still, they continued on, entering a room with two elves and a man. It took Anders a couple of blinks to take in what he saw. In the middle of the room was a fire and a large pot with lots of golden items and coins surrounding it. Apparently the man wanted them to melt the gold down and... “Makers breath! Stop, you'll kill her!” Sebastian let out, “he... doesn't even hear us.” He continued, mortified.  
  
Anders agreed. Whatever was going on here was just not normal. So much for a relatively simple mission of finding out why Sebastian's family had been killed. Hawke managed to knock out the male elf, allowing the female to escape. They had to settle the matter, and quickly.  
  
They continued on, only after making sure no other harm could befall the people in the room and moved upstairs in their search for more answers to what could be going on here.  
  
They hadn't expected to run into something so... disturbing, however. Anders stood wide-eyed, Fenris merely placed a hand to his forehead and walked out of the room, though one could easily tell he was blushing, while Sebastian apologized to Hawke, rather embarrassedly about the whole situation.  
  
“He was always such a prude...” Sebastian said. Anders could see the poor chantry man blushing rather brightly. They had walked in on Lord Hariman being pleasured by an elf mistress. Though thankfully they were not completely naked as of yet.  
  
Thanks for small miracle's, Anders thought.  
  
Finally they came to the root of the problem, Lady Hariman stood next to a desire demon. Anders was unsure if he should be surprised by the fact that a normal human could summon (or find, he supposed) a demon, or not. Usually it was mages like himself that would be suspect to working with demons – not that he ever would, he knew better than to trust demons, but that did not stop the Templar's and chantry from grouping all mages into the same boat.  
  
The demon attempted to sway the group into not killing it, but Hawke was having none of it. The group killed Lady Hariman without too much effort, but the desire demon proved a little more tricky. Luckily the group dispatched of it eventually.  
  
With both the demon and Lady Hariman dead, the group finally returned to the chantry. Hawke stood, comforting Sebastian – something that obviously made Fenris more than a little awkward. It was obvious that Fenris was a little jealous, but was unsure how to confront those feelings. Anders supposed that the elf had never really felt anything like love for another person while he was a slave, and just as likely that he never learned how to confess his feelings either, let alone deal with jealousy.  
  
Fenris mumbled something about returning to the mansion, though Hawke had hardly heard him. She was far to busy paying attention to Sebastian to care for much else now. Anders couldn't help but feel irritated about that. He couldn't place why for a moment, but then he realised. He felt sorry for Fenris and the poor elf's unrequited feelings.  
  
Before he could say anything however, the elf had already left the Chantry. Anders was always surprised at Fenris' quick footedness. Especially since the broody elf was still recovering his strength in the leg.  
  
Anders quickly exited the building, not even offering a goodbye to Hawke like he usually would, but by the time he made it outside, Fenris had gone.

 


	5. What the rain knows CH5

It made no difference really if Anders went to find the broody elf or not, but he felt like he wanted too. If for nothing else but to make sure the man's leg was healing fine. At least that was what he told himself anyway. Anders would never admit openly that he felt bad for the other man, let alone worried about him and yet he did.  
  
Anders just wish he knew why he seemed to care so much about the other man's feelings, it wasn't like they were friends. They were as far from friends as anyone could be, yet there was indeed sorrow inside the mage that made him want to check on the elf.  
  
Anders knew that Fenris would unlikely be a willing host but even so he made his way through the mansion until he got closer to the bedroom. There he noticed Fenris had already started to drink from one bottle of some kind of wine. Anders was unsure if he wanted to risk angering the elf with his presence, so he tentatively poked his head through the door. A glance from Fenris told him all he needed to know – but there was a lack of hate in the glare that the mage had gotten use too. Perhaps the elf was simply too angry at his own confused feelings to care about Anders intrusion or perhaps the wine had worked it's own 'magic' already? Either way Anders felt it was safe enough to enter the room.  
  
“Fasta vass... what is it now?” Fenris growled lowly, though there was no malice in his tone. It felt more like a formality to Anders that was strangely comforting to hear come from the elf.  
  
Cautiously Anders sat down on one of the chairs near Fenris, he decided to keep the visit strictly professional for the time being. “How is your leg?” Anders questioned, keeping his tone level, “does it still hurt?”  
  
The elf peered at the man, unsure if he was being mocked or if the concern was genuine. Upon choosing that he should take it as a sign the mage was not here to mock him, he answered with a bland, “it's fine.”  
  
Anders nodded a little, “can I have a look? I'd like to make sure that it is healing and no infection has nestled into your leg.”  
  
A 'tsk' sound escaped the elf's lips but he obliged the other man's choice to look at his leg, lifting it up and onto the other man's lap quite sloppily. A feat Anders was surprised with; seeming the angle could not have been very comfy. He rolled his eyes and scooted his chair around to face the elf, while trying not to cause any pain or further injury to the leg.  
  
Anders wanted to tell the elf he was being childish, but at the same time he somewhat understood. Besides he had come here with the intention of making sure Fenris was okay – not to wind him up or irritate him. As hard as that might be.  
  
After checking Fenris' leg for any signs of infection, Anders felt that the leg was truly fine and that he probably couldn't use it as an excuse the next time he felt like keeping the elf some company during one of his sadder moods.  
  
So far the evening had not been as bad as he first feared it would have turned out. Fenris had even offered to share some of the wine that he was drinking, he seemed to have a lot of it even though there were empty bottles everywhere. It was almost like there was an unending supply located inside a bottomless pit.  
  
Anders felt amused by the thought of it and despite his better judgement he chose to indulged the elf's offer and joined him in drinking. It was an odd way to spend the evening, Anders had to admit. It felt like this was the first time the two had ever spent any real time together. Then again, perhaps it was the first time? Anders couldn't even recall any times the elf had visited the hanged man for one of Varric's game nights. Of course Isabella would always win at wicked grace but it was still always a pleasant evening.  
  
Anders decided that it was about time the moody elf joined in on the fun, regardless if he he wanted to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found the chapter I was working on, apparently I had saved it to my old laptop, not the new one. Whoops! Anyway, sorry for such a long wait! I promised a new chapter, and here it is! I'll try working on this fiction a little more. It was hard getting back into the characters mindset, so if they seem a little off, I am sorry! It's been a while since I replayed the games! <3

It was still quite early in the evening, when Anders entered the Hanged man with Fenris tagging along not far behind him. The elf seemed a little unstable on his feet, but managed to make it into the building without any aide.

Varric glanced up from his drink, and motioned the two over with a wave of his hand. “Blondie! About time you showed up!” He called over to Anders, “and what do we have here? Broody! Nice of you to join us.” The dwarf chuckled.

Fenris scowled at Varric. “I can leave if you want.” He grumbled, but he moved towards the table none the less. He lazily took a seat next to the dwarf and motioned over the barmaid.

Anders shook his head. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he followed the elf and sat opposite him. “We seem to be missing two people.” Anders said, now turning his attention to Varric.

“Ah. Rivaini won't be joining us tonight. She apparently has a lead on that mysterious item of hers. As for Guardsman, I think Avaline has him on duty tonight, so it's just the three of us, by the look of it.” Varric said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Anders smiled a little, “ah, a shame. I had hoped to win back some of my losses from the last match.” He chuckled again, and glanced to Fenris for a moment. “It might be for the best, really.”

“Don't want Broody to see you as a looser?” Varric teased, a grin spreading across his lips.

Anders rolled his eyes in feign annoyance, “more like I thought we could teach him, and with Isabella missing, he won't loose what little clothes he has on. Have to let him walk away with at least some dignity.”

A grunt escaped Fenris' lips, “I know how to play Wicked Grace, mage.”

“Do wonders never cease then.” Anders joked, grinning at the elf. “Fine then, no punches held.”

Varric chuckled softly, then pulled out a deck of cards, and began to shuffle them. After a moment he handed out several cards to Fenris, Anders and himself. “Well then,” he said, shuffling on the stool he sat upon, “Broody, do you have gold to bet with? Or shall we make this game a more friendly match?”

“There was some gold in the mansion, so let us bet.” Fenris grunted, picking up his cards.

Anders arched a brow at the elf, then asked with a hint of amusement, “should you be using gold that is not yours to bet on?”

“If Danarius wants his mansion, and gold back, he is free to come and claim it.” Fenris griped. He placed down some coins, glared at Anders, and then said, “if he takes too long, he won't have anything left to claim. He will have no one else to blame but himself.”

Anders rolled his eyes, a snicker escaping his lips. “Fair enough.”

After a moment the barmaid came over to the group of men, “so men, what will it be?” She asked. She gave a polite smile to the three, then waited for their orders. Once she knew what they desired to drink, she left them alone to their game, until the drinks were ready.

Only a few hours had passed, but Varric had won most of the gold, followed next by Fenris, much to the surprise of Anders. “I think I took it too easy on you, elf.” He said with a forced smile.

Fenris gave the human a smirk, which surprised both Anders and Varric. Neither had seen the elf do much more than scowl. “You are just bad. Period.” Fenris quipped.

“Oh, gee thanks.” Anders replied, his expression non too impressed. “Well, I think I am going to call it a night.” He said, slowly standing.

“Running away, mage?” Fenris scoffed, he slowly stood too; though he seemed far from graceful. He wobbled a little, before slowly hobbling his way around to face Anders. His glare was as sharp as knives.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” Anders responded, “but I am out of coins.”

“There's always your clothes.” Varric chimed in, though he was only joking.

“I'll pass, thanks. After what you and Isabella did to poor Donnic? I'd rather keep my clothes firmly on me.” Anders replied, shaking his head and then chuckling.

Fenris gave a droopy tilt of his head as he looked between Anders, and Varric with obvious confusion.

Noticing the elf's puzzled look, Anders explained, “Donnic had to walk all the way back to the barracks, naked. Luckily it was a quiet night, and he managed to find something to cover his,” he paused a moment, trying to find the right words, “bits.”

“Oh.” Fenris whispered, wide eyed and a little flushed. He peered at Anders intently, then with a shrug and an irritable grumble, he muttered, “I am going back to the mansion. My head feels a bit light.”

“Too much to drink. You did have two bottles of wine, before getting here. Not to mention the mugs of ale you had here.” Varric said, trying hard not to chuckle at all.


End file.
